Talk:The New Girl/@comment-7821194-20130609232621/@comment-217.55.68.254-20130611075606
ok no offence but try to be ab it more realistic here they wouldnt ever say that and lus not everyone whos jacks got a thing for kim and kim would have been jealosu tand thast so i will just tye and redo of ur scrit ; p.s i gave the new girl a working name - jenna rudy:guys meet the new girl jenna jenna walks in jerry: what eh do girl im jerry new girl: ahhh ... hi milton: am milton jack: jack kim: im kim rudy: ok so train later im hungry phalafeil phil on jack lets go rudy start heading out of the dojo jack: ok then ... all starts getting up and heading out of the dojo while jenna isnt sure if she should go not being invited and all jack : jenna u coming jenna ( smiles in her self hay shes invited and fitting in ) ya after eating everyone heads back to the dojo while jenna and kim and abit lazy and they told the others they will catch on jack: k guys but hurry up slow poks kim: JACK! jack: alright alright geesh just hurry up they all walk out excpet while jenna and kim relax abit jenna: hey so u and jack .... a couple right? kim: what no we are friends jenna: oh come on i can see the way u guys talk and look at each other u guys like each other dont u ? kim: what!!!! no no ...... we are just friends jenna: really kim: ya totally (lies her best and her voice like hires and becomes squeaky when she does) jenna: k then cause i think hes very cute and i wanna ask him out ur ok with that right ? kim: ( SUPER jealous but hidding it ) ya ya go ahead jenna: k we better get going or the guys will think we are lazier then them kim: ( kinda fakes a laugh cause shes jealous but she found it kinda funny too ) ya lets go later everyones at the dojo talking togher jenna: ikr !!! totally overboard ( this had to do with the subject ther where talking about ) anyway so jack wanna get a drink or sth jack: ah ya sure kim: whispering and thinking ( ya sure .... why didnt i tell her i liked jack !!! ) jack:lets go jenna: ( smiles and goes with jack out the dojo ) jack and jenna had an awesome time and jack walked jenna home . jack was going home but rememebered that he forgot his jacket in the dojo so he goes to get it quickly . he walks him and sees kim sitting and he sees a tear and she looks sad jack: kim you ok ? kim: ya fine why wouldnt i be im fine fine just fineee ...... sooo how was ur date .. jack: good kim: good..... ahh jack i gotta go jack: kim wait ! what wrong ? ik there sth wrong kim: jack its nothing really .. it just welll do u like jenna ? jack: ya sure oh wait u mean ... kim look i went with jenna cause she seemed like a nice girl and we didnt like get anywhere lately so i went out with her i didnt mean to hurt u kim.... im sorry kim: no jack i shouldnt get jealous and sad when we arent a thing or a coule anyway im sorry frie....... ( before kim could finish saying friends ? jack cuts her off with a kiss ) jack: ( pulls back ) kim and jack look at each other then hug jack: i will staright things out with jenna dont worry .. wanna go watch a movie (looks at his watch its 11 pm he must go home) tommorow ? kim: (laughs) sure jack walks kim home and the other day he talk with jenna staright things out they agree to be friend and admit that after their date they didnt really feel any spark jenna is hay for kim and jack and tells kim : I knew it !!! kim and jack become a coule while jenna becomes a recurring charachter . the end i know i changed aslot in the lot turned a few stuff made it longer and that but this way it sounds like it could haen like its words that the charchters would say it fits them more no offense hoe u like it and i did like the orginal but it needed some editing neverless it was very good the end